Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a method and a system for healthcare communication, and particularly relates to an emergency call apparatus, an emergency call system and a backup method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A variety of patient monitoring devices are commonly employed in hospitals for monitoring physiological condition of patients and recording medical data such as heart rate, blood pressure, blood glucose and electrocardiogram. Those devices act in a stand-alone manner that provide alarms when detecting an abnormal condition of the patient.
The conventional nurse call system is established through network and operated by a managing server. In case that the server is down or the network connection is unstable or disconnected, the nurse call system may suffer from malfunction, which places patients at risk of failing to call for help.